¿Tiene algo que confesar, Majestad?
by JoeKS
Summary: Mayo, 1536. Tomás Cranmer, arzobispo de Canterbury, visita a Ana Bolena, prisionera en la torre de Londres, para oír su confesión. Esta es mi versión de lo que ocurrió ese día. Apegado a la historia y también a la serie. Un tributo a la reina, y a la fabulosa e insuperable Natalie Dormer, en el día de su aniversario. Mi regreso a FF luego de una larga ausencia. Reviews please? :(


A/N: A tí, reina en el cielo y reina en la Tierra. Porque aunque hayas partido hace tantos siglos, tu memoria sigue inspirando y ayudando a muchos… como yo. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Los Tudor es la mejor serie del mundo y no me pertenece. Natalie Dormer tampoco, pero le dedico este fic igual.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Palacio de Lambeth, Lambeth

Londres, Inglaterra

Mayo 16, 1536

Tomás Cranmer, Arzobispo de Canterbury

* * *

"Iba a cortarle la cabeza, su eminencia."

Anoche no pude dormir. No he dormido casi nada; he pasado todo el día en oración desde que supe la noticia, con el corazón roto en pedazos. Además de mi esposa, actualmente embarazada, y mi familia, las personas que más estimo en este mundo son su Majestad, mi querido Tomás Cromwell… y mi adorada reina Ana. Mi asistente Ralf Morice me contó ayer que la reina tuvo una fuerte discusión con el secretario del rey, y que era su cabeza o la suya. Dios ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? ¿por qué ocultan estas cosas de mí? Yo hubiera intermediado, con gusto. ¡Podríamos haber arreglado sus diferencias, que por pequeñas pueden resolverse, estoy seguro! ¿Por eso nuestro querido Cromwell me alejó del palacio? ¿para planear su caída sin que yo me entrometiera? ¿para alejarme de los oídos de su Majestad? ¿Quién orquestó toda esta farsa? ¿Acaso fue idea de Cromwell? o del rey. O los dos planearon esto juntos. Oh Dios, por favor intercede, te lo suplico. ¡Dime que esto es tu voluntad, no nos abandones ahora!

Sí, sé que su Majestad anhela tener un hijo barón, y que eso es importante para darle estabilidad al reino, ahora que tanto la necesita. Y sí, sé que no todo el mundo ama y respeta a nuestra amada reina tanto como lo hago yo, pues siendo mujer y encima reformista, el pueblo no la entiende. Y sí, admito que los Bolena, mis partidarios y firmes protectores a quienes debo todo, se interponen en nuestra tan esperada reforma, aunque ellos la ansían incluso más que yo. Y sí, lamentablemente la pérdida del bebé, en enero de este año, oh gran desgracia, acabó de endurecer el corazón de su Majestad, hacia la reina, de modo irrevocable.

Pero dime Señor ¿por qué? ¿Por qué difamar a la reina Ana con mentiras, enlodar su integridad, pintarla como una zorra, una traidora? ¡Por qué matarla! ¡Qué necesidad hay de quitarle la vida! No entiendo. ¡Y pensar que hasta hace unos días yo no sabía nada, nada de esto! ¡Por qué me lo ocultaron! Era una mañana soleada de mayo. Ese día me levanté temprano, con mi esposa clandestina abrazada a mí, un día normal como cualquier otro. De repente, un mensajero llegó para informarme que Cromwell me había llamado a la corte, a placer de su Majestad. Llegué y encontré el mundo patas arriba: la corte era un caos, hombres y damas escondiéndose en las sombras, temblando por los pasillos, temiendo por sus vidas.

Ahí fue cuando me enteré de todo. El mismo Cromwell me dijo que había intentado persuadir al rey de mandar a la reina Ana a un convento en el extranjero, y yo le creí. Mas no funcionó, el rey le ordenó a gritos a Cromwell que la matara, que lo hiciera como sea. Y por mas que me duele y me indigna, Su Majestad es el representante de Dios en la Tierra, supremo emperador de nuestro reino, defensor de la fe, y su palabra es ley.

Oh Señor, divino creador por favor perdóname. Mañana, como arzobispo de Canterbury, voy a tener que cumplir las órdenes del rey y declarar su matrimonio nulo e inválido, convirtiendo en bastarda a mi preciosa ahijada Isabel, esa criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada pero igual sufrirá las consecuencias. ¡Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! Lo único que pude hacer fue escribirle una fervorosa pero cuidada carta a su Majestad suplicándole piedad —pues en el fondo yo sé que él es un rey bondadoso, un rey benevolente y de gran espíritu, un rey noble— y rezar para que su corazón se ablande. Después de todo, al final todos somos pecadores, incluso su Majestad, aún más desde que tuvo su accidente hace unos meses. Y si el rey Enrique peca, y me ordena pecar ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Las escrituras dicen que debo obedecer, pero sé que si lo hago causaré gran mal y traeré gran dolor a las personas que quiero. Oh Señor no puedo, ayúdame a salir de este laberinto que no tiene solución. Pues en tu palabra confío, y sólo a través de tí actuaré. Pero esto no me gusta, no quiero hacerlo.

"Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo. Santificado, sea tu nombre. Venga a nosotros tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad en la…"

Repentinamente, mientras me arrodillo en la capilla en oración, distraído con mi maraña de pensamientos, siento una mano que se posa suavemente en mi hombro, que me hace dar vuelta. Y ahí está: mi hermosa Margarita, mi amada esposa, la mujer que lo arriesga todo para estar conmigo. Una extranjera, luterana en tierras lejanas; la mujer que vino desde Alemania y debe ocultar su belleza del mundo para estar a mi lado.

"Tomás, has estado aquí por horas. Dios conoce de sobra tu corazón, mi amor. Ven a tomar desayuno conmigo, antes de que te vayas a la torre."

Me levanto, asintiendo, miro a Margarita a los ojos y me inclino. Ella no necesita más, y rápidamente me atrae para fundirme en un abrazo. Necesito fuerzas, y sólo sus brazos me la pueden dar. Dios, necesitaba tanto abrazarla, necesitaba tenerla cerca, tenerla segura, en este mundo donde no somos nada, donde la vida vale tan poco y a cualquiera lo pueden matar con sólo rumores.

"Oh, Margarita. Ella es inocente, todos son inocentes. Lo sé mi amor, lo siento en mi alma," murmuro, casi al borde de las lágrimas, contra su cuello, sintiendo sus brazos femeninos a mi alrededor, envolviéndome, dándome fuerzas. Margarita me toma entonces de la barbilla, y me levanta el rostro hacia el suyo. Mirándome a los ojos esta vez, responde:

"Sí, lo sé, Tomás. Haz lo que puedas, cumple siempre con lo que te dicte el corazón. Pero cumple, también y con igual fervor, con tu deber. Nunca lo olvides."

Son palabras sabias, llenas de razón. Como humanista, siempre he pensado que las mujeres poseen tanta, o más inteligencia, que nosotros los hombres, y es en estos momentos cuando puedo comprobarlo. Me alegro de que nuestra reforma incluya la educación hacia los más necesitados, pues así impulsaremos la expansión de la mente femenina, que tanto es capaz de regalarnos. Realmente, mi esposa me enorgullece, y a veces me abruma con su sabiduría. Y la dulzura que muestra, al poner un beso sobre mis labios. Necesitaba de la fuerza, del cosquilleo que me provocan sus labios, de la energía que me transmiten con la forma en que se mueven. Necesito ser fuerte, tengo que seguir.

Tomamos desayuno sin intercambiar palabra. Pues mi esposa, como mujer, sabe bien reconocer la debilidad de un hombre, un rasgo que nosotros mismos a veces no somos capaces ni de advertir, y me agarra del brazo todo el tiempo, como para decirme que está aquí, dándome apoyo. Al terminar, me levanto de la mesa, diciendo simplemente:

"Es hora. Debo partir."

Ella asiente, levantándose también, sabiendo bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Me doy cuenta de que hay algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Margarita las oculta. En este momento, es otro quien necesita valor. Al llegar a la entrada… no puedo evitar detenerme. Siento que todo el valor, todo el convencimiento previo se me va de golpe. No quiero salir, no si eso significa destruir a la persona que tanto hizo por mí, que tanto me dió. Me doy vuelta, y mi esposa corre hacia mí, me rodea con sus brazos. Siento su calor, su cuerpo contra el mío, su busto contra mi pecho, sus brazos apretando, estrechándome cada vez más fuerte, como queriendo transmitirme con sus brazos las fuerzas que en este momento me faltan. Subo mis brazos, tomo su cuello con delicadeza, apartando sus suaves cabellos para mirarla de frente, y es ella quien abre sus labios y toma posesión de mi boca.

"Reza por mí, mi amada Margarita. Pídele a nuestro Señor que me proteja, que me dé valor para ocultar mis dudas, y exponer mis certezas. Dame la bendición de una esposa, por favor, la necesito," le susurro, y me aparto un poco para que me acaricie y me bendiga con sus manos, como lo hace siempre antes de salir. Ella sabe que mi trabajo es peligroso, y que pese a ser el arzobispo, estoy intentando cambiar radicalmente la forma de pensar de todo un reino.

Embargada de emoción y amor, ella me dice las palabras que necesitaba oír desde que me levanté esta mañana:

"Lo haré. Eres un buen hombre, Tomás Cranmer, un hombre de Dios y verdad. Y es Dios quien te dará la fuerza que necesitas. Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, cuídate siempre y camina seguro. Y no olvides, que aquí te espero. Regresa a mí, amado esposo."

* * *

Es una mañana soleada; un hermoso día de primavera como los demás, pero un día marcado por el pesar en mi alma. El sol hace florecer los jardines de Lambeth, las aves cantan y todo el mundo sonríe, las personas felices por la llegada de mayo y la nueva estación. Pero dentro de mí todo es oscuridad, todo es pena, dolor y angustia. Tomo aire, aspirando la fragancia de las plantas por la mañana, mientras camino al muelle y subo a la barca, esa hermosa barca que me regaló la mujer que hoy voy a visitar, para celebrar mi consagración como arzobispo, allá cuando todo estaba bien y éramos más felices.

Mientras la barca flota lentamente hacia la torre, mi mente se llena de recuerdos de esa gran mujer, la reina Ana: la primera vez que nos conocimos, nuestras largas charlas sobre la palabra de Dios, nuestros debates sobre la reforma. Recuerdo la hermosa ceremonia en la que la ungí como nuestra reina, la expresión de su rostro al sentarse en el trono de san Eduardo, su estoicismo cuando le presenté el orbe y los cetros de la soberanía. Para mí, ese fue el momento más feliz, pues por fin veía en el trono a una mujer, que siendo nadie llegó a reina, decidida a impulsar e instaurar el camino hacia la verdadera religión.

Me duele tanto pensar que hoy todo eso ha sido destruido, y que mientras esa mujer sufre en la torre y mi preciosa ahijada está a punto de quedar huérfana, otras personas disfrutan y la pasan bien, cantando y riendo, listos para pisotear su cadáver y ocupar su lugar. Han llegado a mí rumores de que el rey ya tiene reemplazo para la reina, una dama paliducha y desabrida, Jane Seymour. ¿Acaso el rey pensará en casarse con ella y sentarla en el trono? Que el rey ni sueñe con que yo voy a coronarla o casarlo con ella, jamás. Su Majestad puede irse buscando otro obispo que oficie esa ceremonia, porque yo no lo haré.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es rezar; suplicar para que Ana, mi amiga y reina, encuentre la aceptación, el valor que a mí me falta, porque lamentablemente ni ella ni yo podemos cambiar algo que ya se ha decidido. Oh Señor, bendice a su Majestad, dale la fuerza que necesita para enfrentar lo que se viene, y recompénsala con la paz eterna en el paraíso. Te pido por ella, y también por esos cinco pobres hombres, que van a morir mañana solo porque los agarraron en el lugar y momento equivocados, enredándolos en una red de chismes, rumores y mentiras.

Normalmente, la gente me saluda cuando paseo en mi barca: las madres corren con sus niños por las orillas del Támesis, pidiéndome la bendición, que les doy sin dudar, diciéndoles de paso que siempre lean e investiguen la verdad, como dicta nuestra reforma.

Este día, pocos se acercan a saludarme. Este día, sólo muevo la cabeza y nada más. Este día, todo es distinto, y ellos lo saben.

Sir William Kingston me espera al arribar la barca a la orilla, cerca a la torre. El condestable me ayuda a bajar y pronto, la humedad de la mañana es reemplazada por el frío interior de esos muros enormes. Mientras caminamos por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza tan escalofriante, tan terrible, sólo me basta con preguntarle:

"¿Cómo está?"

"Cuando la trajeron hace unas semanas, la Lady no estaba bien emocionalmente, eminencia. Hablaba con tristeza y luego con furia, profiriendo comentarios raros como que Inglaterra no conocería buenas cosechas hasta que fuese liberada, o que no volvería a llover mientras la reina fuese prisionera. Sin embargo eminencia, en estos últimos días la Lady ha estado completamente preocupada en prepararse para su muerte, y pasa cada momento reflexionando sobre ese día. Creo… creo que ya aceptó lo inevitable."

Mientras nos acercamos a los aposentos de la reina, las mismas habitaciones donde Ana se hospedó antes de su coronación, decido sincerarme con el condestable, pues creo que él ama a la reina tanto como yo y, pese a lo horrible de su trabajo, en el fondo es una buena persona.

"No estoy feliz con todo esto, Sir Kingston. Mi corazón sufre y se retuerce de dolor con la misión que me han encargado."

Sir Kingston asiente y me dedica una mirada conciliadora.

Ahora estamos ante la puerta de las recámaras reales.

Sin mediar palabra, Kingston quita los cerrojos, abre las puertas de par en par y anuncia:

"Su eminencia, Tomás Cranmer, arzobispo de Canterbury."

Ambos ingresamos a la recámara y…mi corazón termina de encogerse por lo que veo.

Ahí está: mi hermosa, mi apreciada y valiente reina, mi reina de corazones, vestida sencillamente, pálida como un fantasma en la niebla.

Ana Bolena, regina anglorum, me mira, y sonríe. Todos los que hemos conocido a la reina coincidimos en que sus ojos son su aspecto más atractivo. Más que su figura, sus formas perfectas o su pelo negro, son sus ojos los que atraen a hombres y mujeres a caer rendidos ante ella.

Hoy su mirada, esa mirada profunda, orgullosa y divertida con la que alguna vez dominó reyes y cortes enteras, ha desaparecido.

"Me complace mucho verlo, eminencia. Bienvenido."

Suspirando, y con el debido respeto que se le debe mostrar a la monarca soberana de Inglaterra —porque, para mí ella siempre será la reina, digan lo que digan—, me pongo humildemente de rodillas ante ella. Respiro hondo, y teniendo sumo cuidado con mis palabras, porque sé que las damas (o, mejor dicho, las espías de Cromwell que le pusieron a Ana) y Kingston me escuchan, inclino la cabeza respetuosamente ante la que aún es mi reina.

"Su Majestad, me honra estar en su presencia. He venido a decirle algo, a contarle lo acontecido y a cumplir con una dolorosa y penosa misión. Por favor, tomemos asiento, y yo le explicaré todo con la mayor delicadeza posible. Y, con la gracia de Dios, sé que usted, gentil soberana, señora de todo cuanto nos rodea, me escuchará."

"Debo recordarle, eminencia, que usted se dirige a la Lady Ana. Sus títulos y distinciones le fueron retirados en el juicio de ayer," me interrumpe Sir Kingston.

"Oh sí… claro claro…disculpen mis muchos errores… Lady Ana, mi señora, por favor siéntese." Mientras Kingston y las damas están ocupados trayendo las sillas, y ya no pueden verme, me dirijo a la reina y le murmuro en voz baja: "Su Majestad." Ella, sabiamente, hace como si no me hubiera escuchado, y finalmente se sienta. Puedo ver que no ha perdido la gracia. Sus movimientos, su porte y clase, aún delatan su estátus de reina, el estátus que jamás perderá.

Una de las damas me alcanza una silla y por fin, me siento, frente a frente ante mi reina, Ana Bolena, la mujer que tanto me dió, y a la que hoy debo quitarle tanto.

"¿El rey le envió a verme, su eminencia? ¿Con qué propósito?"

Vuelvo a tomar aire; no es fácil lo que voy a hacer. Puedo notar que su voz es la misma, que no tiene miedo, pero que igual es sólo una mujer, sólo un ser humano que no merece esta pena.

"Lady Ana…" aún me cuesta pronunciar este insultante título para una reina, "Las razones de mi visita son únicamente espirituales. He venido para pedirle que comparta conmigo su última confesión, ofrecerle la eucaristía, proveerla con los cuidados de nuestro Señor Jesucristo y cualquier otra necesidad espiritual que usted tenga. Pero también, he venido a contarle una misión que le han encomendado a este humilde arzobispo, indigno de usted. Una misión que, aunque dolorosa, debo cumplir. Y usted mas que nadie, en este momento tan terrible por el que pasa, merece saberlo."

"Agradezco su visita, y con gusto confesaré mis pecados, eminencia. Pero ¿y los suyos?"

"¿Los… los míos, Majestad? Bueno…pues… yo…"

Al escuchar esto, Sir Kingston me fulmina con la mirada, pero no le hago el menor caso. Sí, temo que se lo digan todo al queridísimo Cromwell, pero este no es el momento de preocuparse por eso. La única persona en esta habitación que importa ahora es la mujer sentada frente a mí. Debo tener más cuidado. Dios, ayúdame por favor.

Mi reina hace una pausa antes de contestar. Como yo, ella también debe escoger con cuidado sus palabras. Tenemos un público que nos escucha, después de todo. Triste, pero cierto.

"Gustosamente ofrezco y confío mi salvación y mis necesidades espirituales a usted, eminencia. Me confesaré hoy con usted, y lo volveré a hacer, antes de reunirme con Dios nuestro señor, como ha determinado la ley de este reino."

"Su devoción para con la voluntad de Dios fue siempre admirable, Lady Ana." Y realmente, el valor de esta gran dama, su coraje, la gracia que mantiene a pocos días de su muerte… todo esto me conmueve. En verdad estoy ante una gran mujer, ante una gran reina, sin importar lo que muchos digan. Y quiero decírselo.

Quiero decirle en voz alta que la admiro, que nunca ha habido mujer que haya hecho tanto por nuestro reino, agradecerle por su reinado, por sus cambios y buenas intenciones en la reforma, su dedicación hacia los pobres, sus esfuerzos por instaurar la liturgia en inglés, por haber promovido la educación, por mostrarle a las mujeres que ellas tienen derecho a manejar sus vidas.

Pero me callo. Tal vez más tarde, cuando estemos a solas.

"Su eminencia parece preocupado, como si sufriera un gran dolor que le atenaza. Vamos, buen hombre, dígame que le aflige. Confíe en mí. No olvide que además de ser su reina, fuí en muchos momentos también su amiga. Sea lo que sea, lo aceptaré con valentía y arrojo. Después de todo…estoy condenada a morir. ¿Qué peor me puede pasar?"

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y, esta vez, puedo distinguir en esas pupilas algo que antes no ví: miedo. En aquellos ojos veo el miedo más sincero.

Pero no es temor a la muerte, que ya es inevitable. No.

En vez de eso, en ellos se dibuja el temor y el amor de una madre.

Oh Dios qué es esto, esto no puede estar pasando… por favor perdóname. La palabra dice que debo obedecer la suprema autoridad del rey pero esto…esto es crueldad pura, es maldad sin límites, lo que están haciendo con esta mujer y lo que me están obligando a hacer a mí.

Mi mirada baja al suelo, a la paja que han puesto en el suelo para alejar a los insectos. Tengo vergüenza, y por eso rehuyo su mirada cuando, por fin, digo las palabras que he temido decirle desde ayer:

"Mañana…Lady Ana…mañana voy a tener que declarar…he de declarar formalmente que…que su matrimonio con su Majestad el rey Enrique nunca fue legal, y que por lo tanto jamás estuvieron realmente casados…ante los ojos de Dios."

Inmediatamente, como sacudida por un rayo, mi reina se levanta, su rostro oculto por una cortina de cabellos negros, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación. La ira…entiendo su reacción, yo reaccionaría igual. Es indignante lo que están haciendo. Finalmente se detiene en seco y me mira de frente.

Esta vez no puedo ni bajar la mirada; esos ojos negros resplandecen, llenos de furia contenida. En todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerla, la reina nunca se ha molestado conmigo, aunque me han contado que se vuelve una fiera cuando se enfurece. Creo que estoy a punto de experimentar, de primera mano, el famoso temperamento Bolena. Y, aunque no lo crean, eso me asusta.

"Su eminencia… Tomás. ¿Mi Isabel… nuestra Isabel… mi hija… mi hija con Enrique… tu propia ahijada… una bastarda? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto! ¡Bajo qué leyes, bajo qué estatutos puedes determinarlo!"

Aprieto las manos juntas para que no tiemblen, para que mis emociones y el dolor no se me note en la cara. Mi reina se sienta, y esta vez es ella la que me fulmina con su mirada.

"¿Bajo qué justificación, ley o escritura, eminencia? ¡Le hice una pregunta!"

Su voz es clara, firme, haciendo valer su autoridad real. Estoy algo asustado; Su Majestad jamás me había gritado así, pero he de contestarle sinceramente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

"Bajo… bajo la relación anterior que sostuvo su Majestad con su hermana, la señora María Bolena, Lady Stafford. Pero me han ordenado que no declare las razones, Lady Ana; sólo que pronuncie y haga la proclamación, nada más."

"Usted juró, eminencia, prometió proteger a Isabel en el día de su bautizo. ¡Usted lo juró ante Dios!" Las lágrimas recorren el rostro de mi reina, empañándome de tristeza. "Si usted tuviera una esposa, una hija de sus entrañas, sabría el gran dolor que sus palabras le causan a mi corazón."

Asiento, pues no puedo hablar. Para eso no tengo respuesta. Su dolor es mi dolor, su penitencia es mi penitencia. Lo merezco, oh Dios mío lo merezco. Mi reina no tiene idea de cuánta verdad hay en sus palabras, de cuán profundo me llegan y me hieren.

Nadie lo sabe, sólo mi querido Cromwell. Muchas veces quise decirle: contarle que tengo esposa, hablarle de mi familia, compartir con mi reina mi felicidad. Un deseo egoísta, pues todos los que conocen mi secreto se arriesgan conmigo, así que nunca se lo dije. Porque así se vive más tiempo, aparentemente. Callar para sobrevivir, cruel destino que nos imponemos los seres humanos.

"Lo sé, señora. Y mantendré mi promesa: protegeré a Isabel. Como arzobispo, cumpliré con mi deber. Pero como su padrino, honraré mi juramento, de buena gana, lo prometo." Colocando mi mano suavemente sobre la rodilla de mi reina, murmuro fervorosamente: "Juro, por todo lo sagrado que existe en el cielo y la Tierra, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger siempre a Isabel, y asegurar su bienestar, pase lo que pase en el futuro. Esa es mi promesa, primero ante Dios, y ahora ante usted. Desde este día, hasta el fin de mis días."

"Gracias, Tomás."

El oír esas palabras salir de los labios de mi reina, murmuradas tan humildemente, me quitan un peso de encima, dándole descanso a mi alma atormentada.

Paseo la mirada por esta aterradora recámara, que en una época fue lugar de tanta dicha. Recuerdo los finísimos tapices, ahora removidos, con los que Cromwell revistió estas habitaciones hace tres años para la coronación de mi reina. Y pensar que esta misma recámara anunciaba entonces la promesa de un nuevo día, el ascenso de una próspera mujer que traería una nueva era de cambios con su reinado.

Dios ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué atormentar a esta mujer de esta forma, recordándole la gloria que una vez tuvo y que ahora tan injustamente se le quitó?

Las damas de la reina, que lamentablemente están aquí para espiar y chismosear en vez de proveerle consuelo y apoyo, preparan el altar. He de oficiar la misa, luego de que su Majestad rinda su última confesión. No saben cuánto me duele, cuánto sufro al pensar que van a acabar con la vida de una mujer tan excepcional, una mujer que tanto les regaló, así no más como si nada, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

El rey Enrique es mi soberano, y jamás diré nada para contrariarle. Pero, oh Señor, su ingratitud e hipocresía hacia esta mujer que tanto le amó, que tanta felicidad le dió, son demasiado para ocultarse. Quizá, en el futuro, alguien verá la crueldad de sus errores y podrá expresarlo con libertad, sin miedo a las consecuencias. Pero hoy, tristemente, no es ese día.

Recobro mi ánimo, me armo de valor, y digo firmemente: "Ahora, señores, es momento de conferenciar a solas con la reina Ana. Su confesión es asunto de Dios, y no deberá ser escuchada por espías de corte o por oídos mentirosos. Retírense, por favor."

Kingston y las damas se retiran, con coros de "Eminencia" y "Mi Lady". Una vez que todos han salido, y Sir Kingston cierra la puerta, poniendo el cerrojo, finalmente quedamos a solas.

La reina se adelanta hacia el reclinatorio pero yo levanto la mano, deteniéndola. Luego, arrimando mi silla hacia su lado derecho, empiezo a hablarle, bajito mientras ella se gira hacia mí, como cuando conversábamos en Whitehall sobre nuestros planes para la reforma.

"Majestad. Oh, mi graciosa y eterna Majestad, mi reina y señora. ¡Dígame qué pasó, cuénteme por favor, se lo suplico! Yo no supe nada… no sabía nada, me mandaron lejos del palacio a hacer unos encargos, no me enteré de nada hasta hace pocos días… por favor, explíqueme. ¿Qué pasó con Cromwell? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó este horror, esta tragedia que ha caído sobre nosotros? Necesito saberlo, por mi alma."

"Te diré la verdad, Tomás, con mi salvación de por medio. El secretario del rey y yo nos peleamos, sí, por la confianza de Enrique. Sí, ambos somos reformistas y trabajamos juntos, pero en algún momento nuestros puntos de vista tenían que chocar. Y Su Majestad, mi amado esposo, ya no quiso mas escuchar los consejos de su esposa, de la mujer que estuvo a su lado y le aconsejó por los últimos 10 años. Antes éramos un equipo… pero me dejó sola."

Inclinando la cabeza, la reina continúa hablando, pensativa.

"¿Recuerdas nuestras charlas, Tomás? Cuando hablábamos de lo que queríamos lograr con la reforma, de los proyectos que yo tenía. Tú y yo queríamos usar el dinero de la disolución de los monasterios para darle bienestar a la gente: beneficiar a los pobres, construir escuelas, horfanatos, universidades donde podamos impartir y expandir el conocimiento, darles un refugio y hacerlos mejores personas. Pero no, Cromwell y el rey quieren usar todas esas coronas para Dios sabe qué. Una futura guerra con Francia o algo igualmente inútil. Tú y yo sabemos que el pueblo está sufriendo; yo conozco mi reino, conozco cuánto padecen: están confundidos y nos necesitan más que nunca.

Los pobres ya no están atados por el clero, los curas ya no los tienen engatuzados con sus letanías en latín; los hemos liberado de las ataduras y del yugo de Roma. Inglaterra es más independiente. Pero ahora que hemos purgado las moradas religiosas, también les hemos quitado el confort que los párrocos, monjitas y curas les daban. Antes la religión era su refugio y ahora… sus vidas están vacías. Ahí es justo cuando entra nuestra reforma: para llenar ese vacío con luz, con ideas nuevas, con conocimiento y promoción de esas ideas, con importancia hacia sus pensamientos. Pero ahora no van a tener ni lo uno ni lo otro; les hemos quitado una cosa y no les daremos nada a cambio. La gente se revelará, Tomás, te lo afirmo y aseguro, ellos no van a tolerar esto."

La reina dice la verdad como siempre; ella convivió con el pueblo durante su reinado, visitando las casas religiosas, conversando con sus súbditos. Ella los conoce, porque se preocupó por conocerlos. Pero yo muevo la cabeza y me llevo el dedo a los labios, preocupado. Las paredes oyen, y cuando las lenguas se mueven, ruedan cabezas.

Mi reina Ana… nunca fue lo bastante cuidadosa. Siempre temperamental, siempre voluntariosa. Con su fuerza sacudió imperios, rebatió embajadores con sus palabras, se midió tope a tope con hombres prominentes y venció. Su único error fue desafiar a Enrique: lo debilitó, le mostró a todos que su rey no es infalible, que puede ser retado, y todos sabemos que eso a Enrique no le gusta.

"¿Es verdad que usted amenazó a Cromwell con cortarle la cabeza, Majestad?"

Ana asiente.

"¿Y es verdad que Su Majestad y Cromwell hablaron con el embajador imperial Chapuys antes de que pasara todo esto? Ralf Morice me contó que después, Cromwell se fue de la corte, supuestamente porque estaba mal de salud. Mientras estaba lejos en Austin Friars, Lady Worcester aprovechó para cacarear como una gallina, convirtiendo el chisme en verdad, acusando sin pruebas, difamando sin base alguna. O sea, todo esto fue planeado, el rey, Chapuys y Cromwell sabían esto de antemano. ¿Es cierto?"

Su Majestad asiente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pongo mi mano sobre las suyas, tratando de que dejen de temblar. Lo que le estoy contando le está recordando lo que vivió, y lo que pudo hacer y no hizo para evitar que todo se saliera de control. Mi reina vuelve a inclinarse, para hablar cerca a mi oído nuevamente.

"Lo que más me duele, eminencia, es que a Enrique no le interesa nada. Él está bien ocupado cortejando a la puta de jane Seymour y Cromwell quiere encamarse con su hermana. Usted me conoce… yo no soy de las que se quedan calladas. Fuí donde Cromwell y lo enfrenté, porque me dí cuenta de que él y Enrique se habían aliado en mi contra. Y sí, en mi cólera del momento me propasé; estaba muy nerviosa, todos me ocultaban cosas, nadie me hablaba, todos ya sabían lo que me iba a pasar. Le hablé de forma muy prepotente a Henry Norris. Lo admito y reconozco, pero jamás hubo algo entre nosotros. Mis enemigos aprovecharon un pequeño comentario hecho sin pensar y lo exageraron hasta sacarme todo tipo de acusaciones falsas. Y se agarraron de otras acciones inocentes para arrestarme e insultarme, decirme traidora, mentirosa, incestuosa y no sé que otras lindezas. Créeme, Tomás."

"Le creo, confío y creo cada una de sus palabras, Majestad. Después de todo, recuerde que yo la conozco, desde antes que fuera reina. Yo sé bien con quién estoy hablando." le digo, apretando su brazo para darle seguridad.

Luego de guardar silencio, por fin me decido a contarle.

"El músico… ese chico con el que usted conversaba a veces… lo atormentaron, Majestad. Su tío Norfolk me contó. Le arrancaron la confesión con torturas, casi lo matan."

Ana asiente, sonriendo. Después de todo, no hay otra forma de sacarle a un hombre algo que nunca hizo, mas que con la tortura. Típico. El graznido de los loros afuera de la torre llena el silencio, y mi reina ríe un poquito al escucharlo, quizá recordando algo de su infancia, que se yo.

Finalmente, trago saliva y me preparo para confesarle a esta gran mujer mi verdad, con mi voz a punto de quebrarse:

"Majestad… yo sé que Cromwell me alejó del palacio a propósito para poder orquestar su caída sin que nadie se entrometiera. Ahora que todo está hecho yo ya no puedo hacer nada por usted; desde ahora mi lealtad está con Su Majestad el rey solamente. La palabra de Dios así lo ordena, pero yo no quiero hacer esto, no quiero causarle a usted y a su hija tanto dolor, no quiero que usted muera de esta forma tan injusta y cruel. Por favor, le suplico… perdóneme, Majestad. Perdone a este hombre que tanto daño le hace, y que por su gracia, de usted tanto recibió."

"Te perdono, con gusto y buena voluntad, Tomás. Esto no es tu culpa. Vamos… no te pongas triste por mí. No llores… mira que se supone que ustedes no lloran."

"Gracias, en verdad gracias, mi reina. Bueno… mejor empezamos de una vez. O sino van a pensar que usted es una pecadora de verdad y me está relatando toda su lista de amantes o algo así…" y ambos reímos, por lo absurdo de la situación.

"Huy, sí. Los supuestos cien amantes que tuve en lugares imposibles mientras estaba confinada en Eltham, claro," asiente Ana, riendo también. A mi reina siempre le gustó el sarcasmo, pues era la forma de humor que le permitía expresar sus opiniones sin decirlas en realidad. Pocas féminas tienen un sentido del humor tan peculiar como el de mi reina.

Ambos nos acercamos al reclinatorio y, aclarándome la garganta —un truco para aplacar los nervios que aprendí en Cambridge— inicio el sacramento.

"¿Tiene algo que confesarle al Señor, mi reina?"

Ana Bolena se arrodilla ante mí, sosteniendo su siempre fiel libro de las oraciones, y un rosario con cadenita que a veces le he visto usar.

Me pregunto qué pasará con ese rosario cuando su Majestad ya no esté aquí para usarlo. ¿Lo destruirán? ¿destruirán también sus vestidos, sus joyas? ¿Se los regalarán a Lady Seymour? ¿Qué pasará con sus efectos más personales, como sus libros, su Biblia de Tyndale, sus retratos, o su famoso collar de perlas con las iniciales A B grabadas? Sólo existe una mujer que puede usar ese collar.

La reina inclina la cabeza, y un largo río de lustrosos cabellos negros cae sobre sus hombros y recorre su espalda. Ambos hacemos la señal de la cruz, al mismo tiempo.

Gracias a esta mujer, que está de rodillas frente a mí, jamás tendremos que invocar a la santa Trinidad en latín. Gracias a ella, estamos libres de las supersticiones y los abusos del clero. Ahora Inglaterra puede progresar y forjar su propio camino en Europa, libre por fin del yugo de Roma; y nada de esto habría sucedido de no ser por ella.

Puede parecer algo mínimo, pero Ana Bolena ha cambiado, para mí y para muchos, la historia no sólo de Inglaterra, sino también del mundo, todo en nombre del bien y la verdad, y eso jamás se olvidará, nunca.

"En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén."

"Bendígame eminencia, porque he pecado. Mi última confesión la hice ante mi capellán, el día en que mi mundo se derrumbó en pedazos."

Me levanto y, posando delicadamente mis manos sobre la cabeza de mi reina, le acaricio el cabello, como el día en que le ungí la frente con el aceite sagrado, antes de poner sobre estos mismos cabellos la corona de San Eduardo, proclamándola nuestra soberana.

"Bendita es, y bendita sea siempre, mi adorada reina, mi preciosa Majestad. Dios está con usted, y con su espíritu. Hable sin temor, que él la escucha y atiende. Confiese su verdad."

"Confieso ante tí, eminencia, y ante Dios nuestro señor, que mi corazón y mis palabras han llevado a cinco hombres a morir mañana en el cadalso, siendo inocentes. ¿Sabes algo? una pequeña parte de mí aún espera que el rey, mi amado Enrique, deje de escuchar mentiras y recapacite. He pensado mucho en qué haré si eso sucede: si Enrique quiere distancia pues perfecto, pondremos distancia. Después de todo yo lo conozco, y lo que él puede dar también lo puede revocar. Me exiliarán del reino; me mudaré a Amberes o algún país protestante, quizá esperaré a que Enrique se calme, que se dé cuenta de su error. Que hagan conmigo lo que quieran; en este punto ya no le temo tanto a la muerte, ya no estoy tan asustada, porque voy a morir según la ley, siendo inocente. Lo que no soporto es ver a otros morir por mi culpa."

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer, oh pobre mujer.

"Siempre me aconsejaste que me guardara mis opiniones, que controlara mi carácter, que reprimiera mi temperamento, mis ímpetus femeninos, que pensara bien antes de actuar. Confieso que le dije palabras casi traicioneras al maestro de la recámara del rey, acusándole, en tono de broma, de desear mi mano en matrimonio si Enrique encontrara algún día la muerte. Este, creo yo, fue mi mayor error y pecado, pues ahora lo que Norris me contestó en ese momento se volverá realidad. ¡Y lo único que hicimos él y yo fue bromear, galantear y jugarnos con cumplidos como hacen los cortesanos en todo el mundo! Pero yo no medí mis palabras, no supe delimitar lo que era una broma, estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa, no pensé. La reina Claudia siempre me decía: 'Cuida tus palabras mi niña, pues son estas las que formarán tu destino. Y cuida tu carácter, pues como mujeres debemos saber bien cuándo y cómo actuar.' Jamás fue mi intención ofender a nadie, ni desearle mal al rey, eminencia, mucho menos causar todo esto…"

Mi mano se posa sobre el hombro de mi reina. Quiero calmarla, darle apoyo. Ella levanta la mano y toma la mía, suavemente, y yo giro el brazo para poderla tomar.

Siento su mano, tan pequeña, tan delicada y llena de vida, tan hermosa, tan suave como… como la mano de mi preciosa Juana. Mi primera esposa.

Ella murió, hace ya muchos años, junto con mi primera hija, sosteniendo mi mano como ahora lo hace mi reina.

y dentro de unos días, ella morirá también.

Aún no puedo creerlo; no puedo asimilar que dentro de un par de días esta mujer será polvo, será huesos y nada más, una vida tan singular apagada así por así. Pero no debo mostrar debilidad. Debo continuar con la confesión.

"Tranquila, Majestad… continúe. Sólo Dios y yo estamos ahora con usted. La escuchamos."

Sosteniendo firmemente el rosario y su libro de oraciones, Ana Bolena toma aliento, y continúa:

"Yo confieso, ante tí eminencia, y ante Dios nuestro Señor, que en algún momento tuve pensamientos maliciosos. Mi mente elucubró el asesinato. Deseé la muerte del secretario Cromwell, y también de Lady María, pues algunas veces llegué a odiarlos. Pero yo sé que Lady María es inocente, y mi resentimiento hacia ella sólo fue eso, pensamientos, nada más. Pero si no me hubieran acusado y traicionado, si aún tuviera la confianza del rey, su secretario caería. Lo mandaría al infierno, como hice con su adoradísimo cardenal. Los dos."

"Oh, Dios. Majestad… yo no lo sabía. ¿Entonces usted…?"

"Wolsey era mi enemigo… enemigo de mi familia, enemigo de nuestra reforma. Era el único obstáculo que se interponía en mi felicidad con Enrique. Yo tenía 21 años cuando volví a Inglaterra. Era joven; quería divertirme, quería vivir, coquetear, reír, bailar, cantar, escribir poesía, como cualquier chica normal. Yo nunca quise ser reina, nunca quise esta corona, jamás quise el poder. Soñaba con eso, sí, pero jamás lo perseguí, jamás lo busqué. Unos meses luego de regresar conocí a un mozo muy guapo… Henry Percy, el sexto conde de Northumberland, seguro debe haber escuchado hablar de él. En ese tiempo trabajaba como paje del cardenal Wolsey. Nos mandamos cartas… no me enamoré de él como después lo estuve del rey. Pero quería vivir, soñar con casarme algún día, como cualquier chica. Y luego… ese maldito cardenal destruyó mis sueños. Pero no sólo eso: manipuló a Enrique por muchos años, le ocultaba cosas, le desviaba el dinero de sus arcas, y encima tuvo el descaro de llamarme 'niña tonta' y 'cuervo negro' a mis espaldas cuando volví a la corte. ¡Prelado prepotente y vanidoso… él no tenía derecho a disponer de mi vida, nadie lo tiene! ¿Por qué los hombres siempre sienten que pueden decirnos a las mujeres lo que podemos y no podemos hacer? ¿Acaso Cristo no nos enseñó a todos que debemos ser iguales? Sí, admito que fuí yo, en gran parte, responsable de su caída."

"Entiendo, Majestad. ¿Desea confesar algo más?"

"Sí. Confieso hoy, ante tí eminencia, y ante Dios, por la salvación de mi alma que jamás le he sido infiel a mi esposo, el rey, de obra o pensamiento. Admito que en algunas ocasiones no le mostré a mi amado Enrique el respeto que debía, como su fiel esposa y leal súbdita. Pero jamás, nunca le ofendí con mi cuerpo, mucho menos con mi corazón. Yo me entregué a él… una tarde en el bosque… siendo virgen, y desde entonces, durante toda mi vida, únicamente he compartido mi lecho, mi alma y mi deseo con él."

Finalmente sus ojos me miran, empañados en lágrimas.

"¡Oh Señor mi Dios, tu sierva clama perdón! Con el alma desnuda, humildemente me arrodillo y pido perdón por el dolor de mis pecados. Pues te he ofendido, a tí, a quien he de servir y amar sobre todas las cosas." Mi reina entonces besa la cruz, hace una plegaria y pone el libro sobre su regazo.

Adelantándome hacia ella, hago la señal de la cruz sobre su frente. Esta mujer no merece la muerte, pues cualquier mal que hizo lo ha borrado y pagado ya con creces. Ha iniciado la reforma, que sacará a este reino de la oscuridad y lo llevará, por la senda de la verdad, a prosperar como una gran nación. En su corto reinado, de a penas mil días, hizo más cosas que las que cualquier mujer habría soñado. Y por traer el mensaje de su verdad, Dios la perdonará, pues sólo él conoce su corazón.

"Así como Dios el padre de misericordias, por la muerte y resurrección de su hijo Jesucristo, trajo la salvación a los pecadores del mundo. Ahora yo, Tomás Cranmer, arzobispo de su iglesia en Inglaterra, y representante de su misión te otorgo a tí el perdón y la absolución de todos tus pecados. Limpia has sido, limpia es, y limpia será en el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén."

Con esto me levanto, y extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mi reina se pone de pie, y quedamos frente a frente. Como una reina y su confesor; como una amiga con su buen amigo de juventud; como dos seres humanos que compartieron tanto.

Abro mis brazos, cual padre dándole confort a su hija, y aquella mujer avanza unos pasos, y acerca su cuerpo al mío. La sostengo fuerte, intentando darle el mismo apoyo que me dió mi esposa, la misma fuerza que hace tiempo nadie le da.

Ni su esposo, ni su propia familia, ni esos que decían ser sus amigos; todos le han dado la espalda justo cuando más los necesita. Nadie merece ser abandonado así, y espero que este abrazo, el último que podré darle en mi vida, sirva para devolverle siquiera una parte de lo que perdió.

"Dios te bendiga y te guarde por siempre, Ana Bolena, reina de Inglaterra. Espero ser un hombre bueno y hacer el bien el resto de mi vida, para que cuando muera, Dios me permita ascender al paraíso, y así poder contemplar tu rostro otra vez. Hasta entonces, mi querida Ana. Tú que fuiste reina en la Tierra, también serás reina en el cielo. Gracias por lo que me diste… gracias por regalarme tu amistad… tu confianza… fue un honor servirte… gracias por todo… amiga mía."

En este punto ya no puedo contenerme, las lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos como la lluvia sobre el rocío. Con la gracia del ángel en el que esta mujer se convertirá al morir, Ana levanta su mano izquierda y, con ligeros movimientos, limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas, enjugando las que caen en su nombre.

Este gesto tan tierno me deja sin palabras. Ninguna reina habría limpiado el rostro de su arzobispo, ninguna. Conmovido, dejo que el silencio y el llanto nos invada, que nuestros espíritus entren en comunión y empiecen a despedirse. Luego de un rato, siento picazón en los ojos y mis lágrimas se detienen. Ana adelanta el rostro, y me da un beso suave en la mejilla.

"Esta es mi despedida, Tomás. Cuida de mi hijita, y también cuida del rey, pues temo que su juicio ya no es el mismo desde su accidente. Aunque no lo creas… estoy preocupada por él, pues lo quiero; lo quiero mucho pese a todo, y me duele no poder estar ahí para ayudarlo. Si en algún momento piensa en mí… dile que jamás dejé de amarlo."

"Bien… bien, lo haré, los cuidaré a ambos. Gracias, Majestad. Ahora, sólo queda oficiar la misa y luego partiré; pero vendré a verla, le prometo que la acompañaré en su última hora. Lástima que no habrá nadie que me limpie las lágrimas entonces porque ese día voy a llorar como nunca…" Nos separamos, riendo ligeramente, y la reina me toca el hombro, como diciendo que no me preocupe. "¿Quiere tomar la eucaristía a solas? o prefiere que haga entrar a sus damas."

Ana retrocede un poco, alejándose hacia un extremo del cuarto y dice, con una voz clara y firme, su voz de reina:

"Déjalas pasar, y también a Kingston. Que sean testigos de mi amor por el Señor. Mi fe no ha de ser un secreto para nadie"

Pero antes de que yo pueda siquiera llamar a alguien, Ana regresa hacia mí, abre mi mano y, rápidamente, coloca su rosario con cadenita en ella.

Luego la cierra, se lleva mi mano a los labios, y le da un suave beso. Antes de que yo pueda siquiera preguntar, se inclina para susurrarme al oído:

"Ningún hombre de tan buen espíritu puede estar solo, eminencia. Este es un regalo, para tí y tu amada esposa, de parte de Ana, la reina de los mil misterios. Para que Dios esté con ustedes, y siempre me los proteja y me los guarde. Vamos… ábrelo."

La reina me señala un extraño aditamento arriba de la cruz. Desconcertado, preguntándome cómo esta mujer supo mi secreto, desprendo el aditamento del rosario.

Distingo entonces un compartimento escondido, que oculta un relicario en miniatura, con un retrato dentro, pintado a mano.

El rostro de Ana Bolena me mira desde el pequeño retrato, con la misma expresión con la que ahora me mira la mujer de verdad: traviesa, misteriosa, como si ocultara un secreto que sólo ella conoce.

* * *

Son casi las 2:00 de la tarde cuando abandono la torre. Ya no puedo ni quiero llorar más, ya no tengo motivos; después de todo, siento que acabo de pasar la mejor mañana de mi vida, junto a una amiga, una hija, una reina a la que quiero mucho. Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que haré será escribirle al rey; quizá aún pueda persuadirlo de parar esta locura, aunque no me hago ilusiones. Conociéndolo, a esta hora ya habrá firmado las sentencias de muerte y estará pensando en mandarse a mudar a Wolf Hall con los Seymour. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase mañana, jamás olvidaré este día.

Jamás olvidaré cada momento que pasé en compañía de esta mujer tan singular, tan maravillosa. Aún llevo en la mano el regalo que me dió, su rosario con el retrato oculto. Margarita y yo la recordaremos siempre, y llegando a casa le voy a mostrar la cruz. Pero no nos la quedaremos. No merecemos semejante honor. Porque sólo hay una persona en este mundo que merece tener esta última posesión.

Tiemblo al pensar en que Ana no vivirá para ver a su hijita crecer. No estará ahí para ayudarla a estudiar, para corregirle en su tarea de latín, para leer con ella las obras de Tyndale, Erasmo y Fish, para contarle cuentos antes de dormir, para acariciarla y darle un beso de buenas noches, para enseñarle el mundo cuando crezca.

Tampoco estará aquí para defenderse de las calumnias y las mentiras; mi pequeña ahijada crecerá escuchando lo peor de su madre: que es una traidora, una bruja, una cualquiera condenada a muerte, y quizá lo creerá.

El rey Enrique, mi soberano, seguro destruirá cualquier vestigio de ella, la borrará de su mente, se cerrará en su decisión y quizá jamás vuelva a mencionarla mientras viva.

Pero hay algunos que jamás olvidaremos.

Ocultaré bien este regalo, y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi reina; cuidaré siempre de mi ahijada, la protegeré aunque no pueda ir con ella personalmente; trabajaré incansablemente por lograr la reforma, crearé nuevas leyes que sirvan de verdad para traer la luz a este mundo, promoveré el matrimonio por amor y no por simple política, serviré siempre al rey.

Y, Dios mediante, si algún día logro estar a solas con mi ahijada Isabel, mi preciosa niña, podré dejarle este rosario, último testamento de una gran mujer que un día lo tuvo todo, y hoy no tiene nada. Y quizá, cuando ella crezca y sea mayor, podré mostrarle el retrato, y hablarle de la gran mujer que fue su madre.

Le contaré que fue una dama bellísima, inteligente, digna, independiente, apasionada, altamente educada y firme en sus creencias, que cambió el corazón de un reino sin ayuda de nadie y se atrevió a cuestionar y desafiar a toda la cristiandad. Mi reina le mostró al mundo que una mujer, el sexo que hoy consideramos débil, vano e indefenso, también tiene derecho a ser dueña de su propio destino, y espero que Isabel logre entenderlo, porque ella vivirá. Vivirá para cuando yo esté muerto, vivirá por muchos años para ver el futuro.

Por ahora, yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, ya es muy tarde. Aquellos que vengan después de nosotros, de aquí a muchos siglos, dirán que Ana Bolena era mala, una rompehogares, mentirosa, serpiente, bruja, deforme y todo tipo de lindezas. Mi reina no es una santa, por supuesto, eso lo sé y lo reconozco: ha hecho cosas buenas y malas, en su momento se propasó con algunos comentarios hacia la princesa viuda Catalina y Lady María. Pero hay que entender que Ana es humana, y se equivoca; siente, odia y ama como cualquiera de nosotros.

Ha sido buena y leal con sus amigos y cruel con sus enemigos; ha puesto su alma y corazón en reformar nuestras instituciones —religiosas y educativas— poniendo dinero y esfuerzo para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los ingleses, y no simplemente por quedar bien o por cumplir como otras reinas. Lamentablemente en nuestra época está mal visto que una mujer escriba, pregunte, hable o maneje asuntos políticos, y Ana se atrevió a desafiar todo eso. El mundo es como es, y puede ser que esto nunca cambie.

Hoy, los enemigos de Ana Bolena han ganado. La traicionaron, han enlodado su nombre, acusándola sin pruebas en un juicio ridículo. Hoy ellos ríen mientras ella languidece, encerrada en esa lóbrega torre.

Podrán haberle quitado la corona, su hija, su esposo, su reino, su felicidad… incluso podrán arrebatarle su propia vida.

Pero jamás podrán borrar su legado. Jamás borrarán lo que dejó.

Ana Bolena vivirá, a través de su hija, Isabel.

Y sí, sé que esa bebita probablemente ni siquiera la recuerde, pues aún es muy pequeña. Quizá llegue a recordar a penas una risa y una voz cantarina que le hablaba en francés, en las frías madrugadas. Pero yo me encargaré de que esa voz lejana tenga un rostro. Y sí, también sé que Isabel, siendo mujer, será desplazada por los hijos que tenga esa tal Jane Seymour, y muy probablemente ni siquiera llegue a reinar.

Pero ahora, mientras la barca se acerca de vuelta a Lambeth, sólo puedo esperar lo que pase mañana, y desear que, al crecer, Isabel tenga siquiera la mitad de valor, coraje y pasión que tuvo su madre. Y que, si tiene la oportunidad de gobernarnos algún día, logre enorgullecernos a todos, llevando este reino a una próspera edad de oro, como Ana Bolena siempre soñó.

Sólo espero vivir muchos años para verlo.

Imagínense… una mujer solita, gobernando una nación. Sé que parece imposible pero…¿se lo imaginan?

Una mujer, sentada en el trono, independiente, ganando guerras, tomando decisiones, gobernando sobre los imperios, construyendo el futuro de un país.

¡Dios, eso sí que sería un verdadero milagro!

* * *

A/N: En la vida real, la segunda esposa de Cranmer se llamaba Margarita. No sé por qué Michael Hirst se confundió y en la serie le puso Catalina. Igual Hirst es grande, todos lo conocen por Vikingos pero los Tudor fue su obra magna en mi opinión.

Tomás Cranmer era un verdadero fan de Ana y siempre admiró y reconoció sus virtudes, fue el único que la apoyó en su caída, aunque de forma discreta. Este fic se basa en lo escrito en varias de sus cartas y documentos, así como en testimonios y claro, también en la serie. Lo del retrato es un toque mío… al final todos sabemos lo que pasó con ese pequeño retrato. Si saben de historia, sabrán dónde terminó.

Tengo otro fic que quiero escribir para la reina Ana por su aniversario, pero he quedado agotado luego de escribir este, así que lo publicaré otro día.

¿Cómo? ¿Que ya nadie visita esta sección? No me interesa. Ana Bolena es un personaje importante para mí. El año pasado me tocó sufrir algo similar a lo que le pasó, y en esos momentos de angustia, siempre pensaba en ella. Tenía que dedicarle algo en su día. Si leíste hasta acá ¿un review? Porfis, por Natalie… hazlo por Natalie, que tuvo que leerse 5 libros para interpretar a Ana. Si ella leyó 5 libros tu puedes leer todo esto y dejarme un review. Es cosita de nada. xD

Joe


End file.
